


Dressing Up

by cmk418



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-27
Updated: 2009-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Parker and Sophie bond over jewelry
Relationships: Sophie Devereaux/Parker (Leverage)
Kudos: 2





	Dressing Up

It started in London, six weeks after the fiasco with the two Davids. The two of them had wandered their separate paths for what seemed like forever and Sophie was feeling a little lost. She spied Parker at a café near the local museum. “Hello, Parker.”

Parker wasn’t prone to displays of affection, but she threw her arms around Sophie and hugged her as if they were long-lost girlfriends. Which, Sophie supposed was pretty close to the truth. 

“If you’re here for the Blenton sapphires, you’re too late.”

“Congratulations.”

“I’m going to put them back tomorrow.”

“Why?”

“I don’t need them. They are pretty though. They’d probably look very pretty on you. Anything would. You can try them on if you’d like.”

“I’m actually more of a ruby type.”

“I’ll just have to steal rubies then.”

“You knew I was here.”

“Of course. Alex said this is where you go when things get difficult.”

“You talked to Hardison about this. When?”

“Two, no, three weeks ago.”

“I thought you didn’t work with partners.”

“I don’t. Well, except…”

“Yeah, except.”

“You talk to Nate?”

“No. No!”

“Liar.”

“Is Hardison monitoring my phone calls now?”

“He does that to everybody. Except me. I don’t use the phone. Eliot’s missing.”

“He’s what?”

“Well, not really. It was just a fluke seeing him at the baggage claim in Sarajevo.”

“Of course.”

Parker got up from the table.

“Where are you going?”

“Shopping.”

“Whose apartment is this?”

“Andrew Stiles.”

“The polo player?”

“I don’t know what he does, but I do know what he has.”

“Ooh, Mrs. Stiles has very nice taste.”

“Voila. Time to go.”

“It just seems wrong.”

“We’ll drop it through the mail slot in the morning. They won’t even know it’s gone.”

“It is beautiful.” She fingered a ruby necklace. 

“There are earrings to match. And… a tiara!”

There was the sound of the door unlocking.

“Parker!” Sophie hissed.

“Time for the alternate route.” Parker grabbed Sophie by the arm and pulled her toward the nearest window. She hooked one of a cable to the harness she always wore and secured the other end to the window ledge. This was done by the time the door swung open.

Parker wrapped her arms around Sophie and jumped. 

Sophie was a whirlwind of emotions during the journey. Fear tinged with excitement, exhilaration, a sense of freedom that wasn’t present in her day-to-day life, and security. Even though Parker was the smaller of the two women, Sophie was held firmly in her arms. Sophie spared a glance at the other woman and saw a look on Parker’s face that took her breath away.

The cable caught, inches from the pavement. Sophie felt like a child on an amusement park ride, she wanted to climb back up to that window and leap down again.

Without missing a beat, Parker planted a quick kiss on her lips and Sophie wanted to do that again too.

“Come on,” said Parker. “It’s no good escaping if you’re just going to stand here in the street.”

Sophie followed Parker back to Parker’s hotel. The atmosphere in the hotel elevator was tense. Sophie processed through her emotions. It was as if she was falling from the building again. Fear, excitement, and exhilaration coursed through her veins. And through it all the question of “why?” kept popping into her brain. Followed by “how is this going to go?”

Parker asked, “Do you want to see the sapphires?”

Sophie smiled. It was that easy. “I want to see them on you.”

The way Parker grinned, Sophie knew it was the right answer. And when Parker kissed her again, it wasn’t the fleeting touch of lips as before, it was wet and hot and all-consuming.

Parker tugged Sophie’s hand and led her over to the bed. “Wait here.”

Parker removed her clothing, as she did everything else - without a hint of self-consciousness. She opened up the safe in the room and withdrew the jewelry. Two heavy bracelets that went halfway to her elbow, a sapphire choker, and a set of hair combs. “Beautiful. I love the bracelets. And the collar.” Parker smirked at her choice of words. “But these,” she said, removing the combs, “have to go, I’m afraid. I like your hair loose.” She reached up, raking her fingers through Parker’s blond tresses before kissing her again.

“Now you.”

“All right.” Sophie began putting on their most recent acquisitions. The necklace had a drop chain attached, so several rubies were hidden under her shirt. The earrings cascaded from her lobes, so she could hear them moving against each other as she turned her head. The tiara sparkled nicely in her hair, red shining against the black.

“Red is your color. Why would you want to steal sapphires?” Parker asked.

“For the fun of it, of course. Blenton’s security system is notoriously difficult to crack.”

“I’ll let you put them back.”

Sophie grinned. Parker knelt up on the bed, reaching to unbutton Sophie’s blouse. Sophie blushed and Parker kissed her again. “Red is definitely your color.”

Parker unfastened Sophie’s skirt and gave it a slight tug so that it could fall to the floor. Sophie wore black stockings fastened to a garter belt. Parker stared a moment. “Wow.”

Parker pulled Sophie down to the bed, tumbling the older woman onto her back. She looked down at Sophie with a critical eye. “You look so incredibly fuckable right now.”

Sophie felt her breath catch in her throat. She never knew that Parker’s directness could be such a turn on. 

Parker’s hand touched the ruby nestled between Sophie’s breasts, then slowly moved down in a straight line toward her target. Sophie issued a ragged breath as Parker eased down her panties, dropping them on the floor next to the bed.

Parker hesitated only a moment. “Are you sure?”

Sophie nodded.

_Six months later…_

“Let’s steal something.”

“Yes.”

The guys looked at them like they were crazy. Sophie and Parker shared a smile.

“The Knightsbridge Gallery is having a jewelry exhibition.”

“Ooh. If I remember correctly…”

Hardison had punched it up on the computer. “Here you go.”

“Nice collar,” Eliot said. 

“If you like that sort of thing,” added Nate.

Parker raised an eyebrow and gave Sophie a wicked grin. 

“Who doesn’t like diamonds,” replied Sophie, before leaning over and whispering in Parker’s ear, “They have rooftop access.” 

The others watched as Sophie left the room. 

“Don’t wait up,” Parker said, scrambling after her.

“Is it just me or did those two seem unusually close?” asked Nate.

“It’s just you,” said Hardison.

“That’s right. They’re just girls, doing girl-y things together,” said Eliot. He and Hardison exchanged a look.

“Gotta go,” said Hardison.

“Later, Nate,” said Eliot, leaving a dumbfounded Nate, shaking his head and wondering what the hell just happened.


End file.
